


100 ways to say 'I love you'

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Cuddles, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romance, cuteness, mentions of other characters and ships, most of these will be teethrotting fluff, oneshots, slight angst, will add tags as this moves along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: A collection of unconnected KaoKana oneshots with the theme '100 ways to say "I love you" '
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 19





	1. Prompt 16: "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> A Oneshot collection all around KaoKana and 100 ways to say 'I love you', which is a prompt list I found on p0ck3tf0x tumblr!  
> Some of those might have more mature theme's or AU's or are set during different times in the original story, I'll do my best to mark everything accordingly whenever necessary!  
> I'm writing these mainly for a friend of mine in hopes to cheer them up a little since times are rough and I'd really like to bring a smile to their face since they've grown a lot on me during the past few weeks we've been talking!  
> But I also hope everyone else who decides to give those little stories a chance will enjoy them as well!

It was in the middle of the night when Kaoru opened his eyes with a groan. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 2:30am, definitely too early for him to be awake. The Blonde let out a soft whine and turned onto his stomach; hiding his face in the pillows of the bed. A pout formed on his face as he noticed the lack of a familiar scent. Sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his, all by himself, in another country was really frustrating. Undead was asked to partake in some kind of festival in some part of the US (Kaoru couldn’t remember and he didn’t want to spend the little energy he had left on bringing the memory back to the surface) and while that in itself was an amazing opportunity, the Blonde missed home. He missed the small dorm room at Ensemble Square which he had to share with three other people, he missed skipping practice. But most of all, he missed Kanata. He missed Kanata’s voice, his smile, his scent… The Blonde’s sleep deprived brain didn’t even register how cheesy and out of character all this sounded. He missed his lover and he wanted to go home. The tall male was about to pull the blanket over his face and try going back to sleep, when his phone rang. Kaoru flinched lightly but quickly reached for the device, unplugging it from the charger and pressing the icon to accept the call without even checking the ID first. “What’s up…?” He mumbled into the speaker as he gently placed the phone on the pillow close to his head. He might not be asleep but he was sure as hell tired and not feeling up to holding his phone by himself. A soft hum came from the other side of the line. “Well, ‘technically’ the sky is up.” Kanata’s voice was incredibly soothing; despite the quite silly answer. Kaoru groaned quietly. “You know that’s not what I meant. Why are you calling?” He asked, holding back a yawn and shifting on the mattress. How could something so soft be so uncomfortable? “I don’t think there is a ‘special’ reason in particular. I just ‘thought’ you might be ‘happy’ to get a call. But maybe I was ‘wrong’?” Kanata sounded slightly worried; making Kaoru smile. “Did I ‘wake’ you up? It is in the ‘middle’ of the night for you, right?” He added and the blonde male chuckled quietly.

**“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”**

Kaoru swore he could hear his blue haired boyfriend sigh softly in relief before he spoke up again. “Then maybe, Kaoru has been feeling ‘the same way’ I have the past two days?” Kaoru was about to ask what Kanata was referring to, when the other already gave an answer. “I ‘miss’ you, it’s really ‘lonely’ without you around.” Kaoru felt his heart melt. Had he been fully awake, he probably would’ve complained about how cheesy that sounded and that it was annoying but right now all the Blonde was capable off was bringing up a small, lovesick smile. To say he adored the other male would be an understatement. “…I miss you too.” He said quietly. “…Hey, turn on the camera. Since you’re keeping me awake already, at least let me see your face.” He then added, earning a chuckle from the other male. “Only if I get to ‘see’ you too~” Kanata responded. “Sure, sure.” The taller boy reached for the small remote on the bedside table and pressed one of the buttons he remembered being for dim light. He then leaned his phone against one of the spare pillows he didn’t use and turned on the front camera. Kanata followed soon after, and Kaoru immediately felt a lot more relaxed as he was able to look into a pair of bright green eyes. Kanata hummed quietly and tilted his head from side to side. “As I ‘thought’; phone camera’s don’t do your beauty any ‘justice’.” The blue haired boy spoke, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. Kaoru rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I know right? It’s a shame you won’t be able to admire my handsome face properly for another few days!”

It was quiet between them after that. It’s not like they had nothing to tell each other. There was plenty to talk about. How Kanata’s day had been so far, if Kaoru was enjoying work, how their friends were doing. But even through the phone screen Kanata noticed just how tired his partner was. So instead of replying to the jokingly narcissistic remark of the Blonde, he stayed quiet and watched as the other’s eyes started to close. The shorter male rarely got an opportunity to see Kaoru fall asleep as he himself usually was the first one to sleep whenever they got the opportunity to share a bed. Even though Kaoru seemed to be one of the most relaxed people on the planet, Kanata always was quick to notice whenever the other was feeling particularly stressed or generally unwell. The tall Blonde looked peaceful when he was asleep; it might be one of the other male’s favourite expressions on his lover. Instead of wishing his barely conscious boyfriend a good night’s rest, Kanata started to hum a soft tune for the other.

Kaoru woke up early in the morning, rudely woken up by the alarm clock. Usually he would’ve just turned it off and gone back to sleep a few more hours but they were here for work after all and he had promised to take things at least a little more serious. This is the career he had chosen after all. The Blonde yawned and sat up a little as he rubbed over his eyes. When he glanced down, a tired smile formed on his lips. His phone was low on battery but he was able to get a glance at Kanata; peacefully sleeping with his face half buried in a pillow, hair messy and a turtle plushie in his arms. The Blonde hastily grabbed his phone and took a screenshot of the adorable sight before ending the call; plugging the charger back into his phone and getting up to get ready for the day.  
He’ll definitely set this as his new background picture later today.


	2. Prompt 73: "Take mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during their time at Yumenosaki Academy

Autumn already began to turn the leaves in all kinds of red and brown shades; the year was progressing a lot faster than Kaoru had anticipated. It felt like their third year had just begun yesterday but now Halloween was already around the corner and the Blonde actually wondered where time had gone. A low hum left his lips as he strolled over the grounds of Yumenosaki Academy. He didn’t have a particular destination in mind but the sound of splashing water eventually led him to the fountain. And sure enough, what he found was a certain blue haired male sitting in the water; gentle fingers pushing the cold liquid from left to right. Whenever someone looked for Kanata Shinkai, they were sure to find him somewhere by the fountain; no matter the weather. Not that he actively had been searching for the other male, of course! He wouldn’t do something like that. The blonde boy sat down on the edge of the fountain and cleared his throat; making Kanata look up to see who had joined him. “Ah, Kaoru came to ‘see’ me~” He spoke, a gentle smile on slightly bluish lips. The water must be freezing- “You shouldn’t sit in that fountain in the middle of autumn; you’ll catch a cold if you don’t come out and put on some dry clothes.” Kaoru said. Kanata was a close friend of his after all, so of course he was worried about his health. Kanata let out a soft chuckle. “I’ve been ‘swimming’ in here for a long time now.” Kaoru rolled his eyes. This barely could be called swimming. “It’s not ‘cold’ for me, so I’ll be ‘fine’.” The Blonde shook his head in disapprovement and slowly got onto his feet again. Kaoru never had been one for open displays of any kind of emotions but he did care for the people close to him and Kanata certainly would not be okay if he kept sitting in the ice cold water in the middle of autumn; no matter how much the shorter male would pretend to be a sea creature of some sorts (was it even pretend? Sometimes Kaoru wasn’t so sure.). “C’mon, get out of there and let’s get inside. Do you have some spare clothes with you? Let’s grab those and get you changed.” Kaoru held his hands out to Kanata, who was pouting lightly but eventually complied, grabbing the Blonde’s hands and letting himself be pulled up and out of the fountain.

The blue haired male was dripping wet from head to toe and even though he tried to hide it, Kaoru could see how the other was shivering. “It is quite ‘bold’ of you to assume that I have ‘spare’ clothing with me.” Kanata spoke up. “After all, I ‘usually’ let myself ‘dry’ just like that.” He added, making Kaoru groan loudly. He held onto one of Kanata’s hands as he turned towards the school building; tugging the shorter boy along. “You’re impossible to handle. I should’ve left you for Keito to find and scold." The Blonde mumbled to himself, however, there was no real bite to his words. Kaoru guided the other male to his locker before letting go of his hand and opening said locker. “You said you don’t have any spare clothes with you so something else gotta do.” Kaoru mumbled, more to himself than to Kanata who was patiently waiting for Kaoru to finish rummaging through the bag inside the small locker. After a minute or two, the Blonde turned back to Kanata, holding out a set of dry clothes. The blue haired boy assumed they were Kaoru’s trainings clothes.

**“Take mine.”**

A faint blush appeared on the taller male’s cheeks as he spoke those words and he quickly turned away again. “…They might be just slightly big on you but whatever. Just take them and change clothes or you’ll come down with a cold. And just so you know, this will be the first and last time I’m doing this for you, got it? The only people I wanna lend clothes to are cute girls in need of a jacket to warm them up. Return them whenever…” And with that, Kaoru quickly left, not giving Kanata a chance to respond or even thank the other. The blue haired boy was left behind, a pair of dry clothes in hand and a smile on his lips.  
“Kaoru is a really ‘nice’ person after all~”


	3. Prompt 37: "Can I kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular Highschool AU

Kanata rested his head in the palms of his hands, humming softly as he watched the blonde male sitting at the other side of the table. It was rare that anyone got to see Kaoru like that; sitting upright in a chair with a book held open with one hand while the other hand was busy taking notes. If the blue haired male had to be honest, he never would’ve thought that the threat he had spoken towards his boyfriend would actually work. Kanata wasn’t one to (directly) threaten people but he saw it as a necessary action in order to motivate his boyfriend properly to study for the upcoming finals. Ever since they had started going out, they worked on plans to get a small apartment and apply for University together. That hardly could work out if one of them had to repeat a year. Of course, Kanata didn’t think Kaoru was stupid. In fact, the shorter boy was sure that the other was quite intelligent. But he was beyond lazy, even someone as easy going as Kanata himself was able to notice that. That needed to change and to Kanata’s surprise that little, hastily worked out plan of his seemed to be working.  
The thing was, the couple had subconsciously built up some kind of pattern over the months they’ve been in a relationship. Whenever a more serious topic came up, usually the mentioning of being productive instead of lazing around, they quickly found themselves in the comfort of each other’s arms with lips pressed together in which could easily turn into a makeout session of some sorts (Kaoru usually was the one to initiate those, but Kanata would lie if he said he was bothered by it). Kanata decided that this was the problem. And sometimes, problems asked for a special kind of solution.

Kaoru groaned loudly, head falling forward onto the table. He hated studying. He was bored; none of those subjects caught is interest in the slightest! They could be doing a million different things on this beautiful Saturday afternoon but instead the Blonde had been dragged to the school library against his will; books scattered all across the table they had chosen in the far back of the room. The soft humming of the blue haired male rang in his ears and he let out a whine before lifting his head again. “C’mon! We’ve been here for…” Kaoru took a quick glance at his watch; “Half an hour already! Can’t we do something more fun? It’s just about passing the exams, right? I haven’t failed before, it’ll be fine-“  
Kanata shook his head lightly, making Kaoru pout. “It is not just about ‘passing’ the exams, Kaoru. It’s about ‘doing well’, too. We did plan on ‘applying’ for the same university, ‘right’?” He asked with a smile. The Blonde sighed in defeat. He never had been a really ambitious one, he was sure he could do something much easier than going to university. But Kanata’s continuous talks about how he wanted to study to be a Marine Biologist in the future kinda pulled Kaoru along. It what his mother had been doing too and hearing the person he loved talk about it so passionately when Kanata rarely was passionate about anything kinda made him happy. And it made him want to try himself. “I know, I know.” He mumbled, sitting up properly again and glancing over at his boyfriend. Kanata showed his usual, serene smile, patiently waiting for Kaoru to continue his studies. Another whine came from the taller boy.

**“Can I kiss you?”**

It’s been almost a week since they last locked lips. After Kanata had found out that kissing seemed to be their way of avoiding any kind of responsibility, the blue haired male had put a ban on kisses and Kaoru swore it was driving him insane. Besides that, he just found it to be unfair treatment. Shouldn’t he be rewarded for trying so hard? Kanata shook his head. “If I break the ‘ban’ on kisses now, Kaoru will be too ‘distracted’ to continue his studies.” He explained. “I told you ‘before’, didn’t I? I will ‘lift’ the ban once you’re done with ‘studying’.” Kanata chuckled softly as he listened to Kaoru complain quietly while reaching for another book. “This is torture… I don’t deserve to be treated like that…” The Blonde huffed quietly, hesitantly opening the book he had grabbed and flicking through the chapters to find the information he’d need. Or not. Maybe he could fake working? A soft sound came over Kanata’s lips. “You’re thinking about ‘cheating’, are you not? I can ‘see’ it on your face~” He said, the tone in his voice slightly teasing. “If you ‘proceed’ like that, I have a number of ‘other’ things in mind I can place a ‘ban’ on.”  
Needless to say, Kaoru never had been more concentrated and motivated to study before.


	4. Prompt 66: "Stay over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Ensemble Square arc

Something felt wrong. In fact, the feeling of ‘something’s wrong’ has been bothering Kanata ever since had gotten up this morning. He couldn’t quite place the feeling either but it made him feel quite nauseous. He didn’t like it. And he didn’t like how it was affecting his mood over the day. Kanata rarely was in a bad mood. In fact, people who had known the blue haired male ever since their days at Yumenosaki academy swore they had never seen the other in a truly bad mood. Kanata always had that serene smile on his face, already greeted people, waved at them; he just always brought a nice atmosphere. When he entered the training room Ryuseitai had booked for the day; smile absent from his face, hair unusually messy and voice missing its usual beat, Chiaki didn’t hesitate to grab his phone and make a quick call. Handling a moody Kanata wasn’t exactly one of his talents and for some reason, the other’s expression woke the strange fear someone might find his body drowned in some fountain or at the shore the next morning if he spoke up. Chiaki wasn’t quite ready to risk his life like that. However, Kanata was still his dear friend and he wanted to help him, so a few moments later the door to the room opened; revealing a tall Blonde.  
“Alright, alright, what’s the panic for? Better be something that was worth the risk of waking me up before 12.” Kaoru said, yawning as he stepped into the room. Chiaki laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, his free hand pointing towards Kanata who sat leaning against the wall, knees pulled towards his chest and head resting on top of them. “Well, you see… I’m still not exactly fluent in Kanata-language but I felt if someone is, it’s you! You two are going out after all, right?” Kaoru’s carefree expression turned into a frown as he glanced towards the blue haired male. “He’s been acting kinda strange ever since he came in this morning; strangely unmotivated and quiet. It’s kinda scaring the kids too, so if you could help out that’d be amazing.” Chiaki elaborated. Kaoru figured that with ‘kids’, the Brunette meant the other three Ryuseitai members who were sitting a safe distance away from Kanata. The annoyance inside Kaoru faded and was quickly replaced with worry. If even Chiaki wasn’t able to figure out how to handle Kanata, something definitely was wrong and he really didn’t blame the other for calling him here this early. He stepped towards his boyfriend and reached down, wordlessly grabbing his hands and pulling him up onto his feet. Kanata didn’t put up much of a fight and just let it happen. To Kaoru, Kanata actually didn’t look that scary. More like he was… thinking? The Blonde recalled having seen that expression before. Kaoru turned his head to look at Chiaki, giving the other male a (what he hoped) somewhat reassuring smile. “Doesn’t seem like he’s in a bad mood, he’s just got something on his mind. Something else besides water and me.” Kanata huffed quietly at his boyfriend’s words. “See? He reacted, so it’ll be fine. I’ll still bring him home for today, or he might end up wandering off to somewhere.” Kaoru turned back towards Kanata. “C’mon jellyfish, let’s bring you home. Your family is out for the next few days, right?” Kanata’s eyes were still the slightest bit clouded as he looked at the taller boy. He gave a small nod. Looking at Kaoru tugged on his insides and made him feel nauseous all over again. He hated this feeling. As if something horrible was about to happen. Kaoru sighed and rolled his eyes when the other boy wouldn’t move; now letting go of Kanata’s hands and wrapping his arms just below the shorter male’s hip area to lift him up and throw him over his shoulder to carry him out. “Alright, say goodbye to your friends, we’re leaving.” Kaoru said, ignoring the other’s weak protests as he walked out the room. 

Kaoru had set Kanata onto his own two feet again once they were outside (the blue haired male was quite heavy despite not looking like it. Or maybe Kaoru just was… a little on the weak side) and grabbed his hand once more, pulling him over the Ensemble Square grounds.  
Halfway to the train station that’d bring them close to Kanata’s home, the shorter male stopped. He gently tugged at the Blonde’s hand. “Can we ‘not’ take the train today?” He asked, a sudden urgency swinging in his voice. “We can call for a ‘taxi’, right? Let’s ‘do’ that. Please.” Kaoru groaned quietly and reached for the phone in his pockets. “Couldn’t you have said that you don’t wanna take the train before we walked like, half the way to the station? So troublesome~” He said, dialling a number and asking for someone to come and pick them up. “Seriously, what’s with you today? You even scared your own Unit members with your gloomy aura.” Kanata didn’t answer.

When they reached Kanata’s home, Kaoru admittedly felt a little lost. He hadn’t been here often and if he actually had been around, it late in the evening when Kanata had managed to help him sneak inside to spend the night. They had found out pretty early into their relationship that spending the night in each other’s presence, simply resting in the same bed and sharing the same blanket, had something incredibly soothing but it didn’t happen nearly as often as they liked it to. “I am ‘sorry’.” Kanata’s voice stopped Kaoru’s train of thoughts and he looked at the other male. “Huh?” “I caused you ‘trouble’, did I not? You and Ryuseitai too.” Kanata elaborated. “It is ‘unusual’ for me to act like ‘this’, I am aware of that.” Kaoru hummed quietly. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Kanata shook his head lightly. He knew that even though Kaoru rarely showed it, he was easily worried. He didn’t like seeing his boyfriend worried. So instead, he gently tugged at the Blonde’s hand; pulling him into the direction his bedroom was located in. Maybe the troublesome feeling will wear off if they got some sleep. It’s been a while since they last gotten to sleep in the same bed together after all, maybe he just missed Kaoru’s warmth. 

**“Stay over.”**

They spent the rest of the day lazing around together. They took a quick shower in the evening (even though Kanata insisted on taking a bath despite it already being quite late) and fell asleep in each other’s embrace. However, when Kaoru woke up in the morning, Kanata wasn’t around. He could hear the faint splashing of water from the bathroom next door and assumed the other male was simply taking the bath he was denied the previous evening. Kaoru yawned and slowly sat up. Legs hanging over the edge of the bed as he reached for his phone to check his messages as well as any news that might be important. A few minutes into scrolling through the newsfeed on the internet, the Blonde felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and a body pressing against his back; water dripping onto him. “What are you ‘doing’? It’s ‘unusual’ for you to be awake this ‘early’.” Kanata asked, affectionately nuzzling against his boyfriend’s cheek. Kaoru checked the time; it was indeed quite early. “It was getting lonely without you here~” He simply answered. “So I wanted to check on messages and news… I guess it was a good thing I stayed overnight.” He added as he stopped scrolling through the news. Kanata hummed quietly and opened his eyes to take a glance at the other’s phone.

The headline read that there had been a train wreck the previous evening. No people seemed to be harmed, at least not badly, but it was an unsettling thing to happen nonetheless. 

Kanata’s grip around Kaoru’s shoulders tightened a little. The Blonde sighed softly and turned off his phone and placed it back on the nightstand before shifting so he was able to wrap his arms around Kanata in return. The fell back onto the bed; legs tangled together and Kaoru burying his face the other boys chest (Kaoru only now fully noticed that Kanata’s clothes were wet but he was used to it by now as the blue haired male had a tendency of getting dressed without drying his body properly after a bath or shower). Kanata brought his hands up to run them through soft blonde hair. “Is that why you’ve been acting so off yesterday? Did you feel like something was gonna happen?” Kaoru mumbled quietly. Kanata hummed softly; something similar to a soft tune that easily could’ve put his boyfriend back to sleep. “…I felt like ‘something’ might happen to ‘you’.” He said quietly. “But ‘maybe’ that was just me being ‘protective’ over what is important to me.” He added. No one said a word after that and after a while Kanata could feel Kaoru’s breathing slow down; telling him that the other had fallen asleep again. The shorter male smiled and closed his eyes as well.   
The strange feeling that had bothered him the previous day was gone.


	5. Prompt 98: "Take a deep breath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Ensemble Square arc

The first time Kanata felt the body resting beside him shift, he tried his best to ignore it. It was in the middle of the night, the day had been long and exhausting for both of them and the blue haired male was simply tired. Besides that, it wasn’t the first time Kaoru started to move around in his sleep. The only problem now was that they were sleeping curled up against each other in the Blonde’s single person bed at the Ensemble Square dorms. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Kanata wasn’t exactly able to shift away. So he tried to endure it.  
The second time Kaoru moved, Kanata simultaneously felt an arm landing right across his face. Huffing quietly, he brought his own hands up to push his boyfriend’s arm away before sitting up a little. Kanata wasn’t annoyed easily. In fact, it was close to impossible to really annoy him. But the constant shifting did bother him when they were sleeping together in such a small space; especially since he was dead tired. Maybe he should sleep in the bathtub? It wouldn’t be the first time he slept in one. He could fill it with a little warm water and whichever person entered the bathroom in the morning could wake him up. Kaoru did share the dorm room with three more people after all. However, the thought was thrown out the window the moment Kanata heard a quiet whimper. He blinked lightly in surprise; eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness as he looked at the other male’s restless body. Kaoru frowned in his sleep, body turning from his left to his right side and a thin layer of sweat seemed to coat his forehead. Kanata tilted his head to the side, looking at the male with a worried expression. Kaoru rarely had nightmares (or maybe Kanata just rarely noticed?). Kanata slowly reached out to touch the taller male’s arm. “Kaoru…” The boy‘s voice was soft and quiet but it seemed enough to rip Kaoru out of his bad dream. The Blonde gasped softly and quickly sat up; almost pushing Kanata off of the bed in the process. He’s breathing was too quick and even though tired, Kanata reacted surprisingly quick. He shifted on the bed and placed himself in Kaoru’s vision, carefully sitting down on his boyfriend’s thighs and placing his hands on the other’s slightly wet cheeks. Kanata felt a little uneasy as he saw the panic in the other’s eyes and he proceeded to gently wipe away the tears that escaped.

**“Take a deep breath.”**

Kaoru’s shoulders were shaking lightly as he did as Kanata instructed. The Blonde reached out and placed his hands on the shorter male’s waist; gripping onto his shirt to ground himself a little. Kanata smiled softly, thumbs gently caressing the area underneath the other’s eyes. “Good boy, good boy~ Now, take another ‘deep’ breath.” He kept his voice low as he spoke, not wanting to wake up any of the other ones in the room but the Blonde immediately followed the instructions.

With every breath he took, Kaoru could feel the tension leave his body and he slowly relaxed again. His head tipped forward and he buried his face in his lover’s neck. “I didn’t mean to wake you…” He whispered quietly; remembering just how tired Kanata had been when they came here in the late evening. Kanata chuckled quietly and ran his fingers through blonde locks. “I ‘know’ that this was not your ‘intention’. You’re not ‘that’ kind of person.” He mumbled. Kanata would never hold it against Kaoru. Everyone had nightmares, even he himself had them every once in a blue moon. He shifted a little so he was able to press a soft kiss to the top of Kaoru’s head. “You don’t have to ‘talk’ about your bad dream. I know that it’s ‘difficult’ to form the right words to ‘express’ yourself in such times.” He paused for a moment, pressing a few more kisses onto Kaoru’s hair. “But I want you to ‘know’ that I’m here to ‘protect’ you from further bad thoughts. Please ‘lean’ onto me and let me make you feel ‘safe’.” The blonde male had closed his eyes as he listened to his boyfriend’s soothing voice. Usually Kaoru would’ve said something about how saying such things was embarrassing and that he wanted to be the one protecting Kanata instead. But he was exhausted, tired and the other male’s words warmed his heart. Kaoru let himself fall back into the pillows, pulling Kanata along and holding him on top of him with one hand while the other was tugging the blanket over them. The blue haired male smiled softly and shifted a little to get more comfortable before he started to hum a soft tune. Kaoru yawned quietly and mumbled a thanks before slowly falling back asleep, arms wrapped tightly around Kanata’s middle.  
The shorter male continued to hum softly until he was sure that Kaoru was fully asleep, not wanting him to wake up again. He might try and ask about the other’s dream once they wake up in the morning. For now, he just closed his eyes and settled to go back to sleep as well. He was sure that for now, he had driven all bad thoughts away from his lover’s mind.


End file.
